Friendenemies
"Friendenemies" is the first segment of the twenty-third episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on October 3, 2016 alongside "Is Mystery", and is the first segment of the tenth episode in the second season. Synopsis When Tom vies for Marco's company instead of Star's, Marco becomes suspicious. Plot Marco is trying to buy tickets to the Mackie Hand movie marathon, but it is immediately sold out. As Star tries to comfort him, Tom shows up. He asks that he wants to hang out, not with Star, but with Marco, much to their surprise. He claims that he wants to hang out after they "clicked" over ping pong, but Marco refuses as he is volatile. Tom reveals that he has two tickets to the Mackie Hand movie marathon and wanted to share with him. Despite Star's concerns, Marco agrees to go as it is the only choice he has right now. Marco is invited onto his coach which is decked out with numerous commodities. He still has a hard time trusting Tom and quizzes him on Mackie Hand. When he believes he is faking, Tom reveals that his favorite film, or rather films, is Hand to Hand to Hand and Hand to Hand to Hand 2, but he prefers the first one in its original Swedish language version. Marco is impressed and Tom reveals that he does indeed have a hard time connecting as he does not have very many friends. When a couple of drivers mock Tom, Marco challenges them to a race, but tricks them into getting arrested for speeding. Tom begins having fun and when Marco mentions his love for the band Love Sentence, Tom reveals that he has a private Love Sentence collection as well as an autographed photo. They begin to have fun in the coach listening to music and playing with Tom's white tiger and using all the commodities. After a while, Marco realizes that they have ten minutes until the marathon starts. When he attempt to leave, Tom prevents him and asks that he wait at least four more minutes. When Marco resists, Tom burst into anger and the white tiger is revealed to be Brian, his anger management coach. He reveals that Tom was to pass his anger management class by sitting with the person he hated the most for three hours. While Tom gets mad at Marco for wanting to go to the movies, which he actually hates, Marco gets mad at Tom for lying to him and admits that he was beginning to like him. Overcome with remorse, Tom tries to get to Marco by singing the Love Sentence song "Too Little Too Late" which they both end up singing together. Nevertheless, Marco wants to leave and Tom uses his magic to bring Mackie Hand back to life (Marco previously mentioned that he passed away after performing a dangerous stunt). Marco is thankful for bringing back Mackie from the dead just to meet him and the three make it to the movie marathon. When the usher refuses them entry, believing that Mackie is just an impersonator, Mackie proceeds to attack him and the security guards. Marco and Tom sit on the side eating cereal with the latter showing an appreciation for Mackie. Afterwards, they admit that they still do not like each other. Cast *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Nick Lachey as Jason Towers *Stephen Root as Brian *Travis Willingham as Mackie Hand Songs *Awesome Feeling *Too Little Too Late Trivia *The name Mackie Hand is possibly a parody to martial artist, Jackie Chan. International Premieres *October 27, 2016 (United Kingdom and Ireland) *November 18, 2016 (Italy) *January 13, 2017 (Poland) *February 12, 2017 (Japan) *March 8, 2017 (Latin America) *April 21, 2017 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Friendenemies poster.jpg Friendenemies conept 1.jpg Friendenemies 1.png Friendenemies 2.png Friendenemies 3.png Friendenemies 5.png Friendenemies 6.png Friendenemies 7.png External links *Friendenemies at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes